Pour une histoire
by BeautyLittle
Summary: Beaucoup rêve de savoir ce qui se passe entre les lignes des livres. Nous savons qu'il se passe quelques choses. J.K Rowling ne nous dit pas tout sur les aventures de Drago et Hermione alors je vais vous faire découvrir la vérité, je vais vous faire voyager là où vous aimez vous aventurez. Je vais vous racontez les véritables moments cachés de Drago et Hermione avec des "Et Si".
1. 1er Année (03-31 02:35:21)

**Hey mes petits sorciers venus de Poudlard et de toutes les maisons ! Je viens de créer un nouveau livre comme vous pouvez le voir. Je suis très fière de pouvoir mettre ce concepte sur cette plateforme. Je vais vous expliquez en quoi consiste ce nouveau livre. Ça ne sera pas une histoire mais des petites histoires comme des One-shot. Chaque histoire sera unique et donc ne collera pas avec l'histoire qui suivera. Le titre expliquera toujours quelle moment de l'histoire de Harry Potter je raconte et j'espère que ces moments vous feront plaisir à lire ! Je vais vous laissez lire et je vous retrouve juste en bas. Bonne lecture petits Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor !**

 ** _Et si Hermione et Drago s'étaient rencontrés dans le train ?_**

 ** _(1er année)_**

Voici maintenant 1 mois que Drago Malefoy avait reçu sa lettre pour être admit à l'école de magie la plus connue du monde magique, Poudlard ! En recevant cette lettre envoyée par Dumbledore le directeur de l'école, Drago avait eu un sentiment de fierté. Il pensait pouvoir enfin faire la fierté de son père, Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci était un sorcier de sang-pur comme sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy née sous le nom de Black.

Depuis longtemps, le blond voulait attirer l'attention de son père mais celui-ci ne le voyait pas, alors il espérait quand recevant cette lettre son père désirerait bien lui accorder son attention rien qu'un moment. Mais quand Lucius a apprit son intégration à Poudlard, il lui a juste dit que c'était parfait pour ses plans et que tout allaient enfin commencer. Drago ne comprenait pas les mots de son père mais la seule chose qu'il allait faire à Poudlard est d'être le meilleur dans tout les domaines pour montrer à son père qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien et qu'il devait lui accorder un peu d'attention puisqu'il était le meilleur.

Drago était maintenant sur le quai 9 pour prendre le Poudlard Express qui était grand et très impressionnant aux yeux de Drago. Le jeune sorcier était accompagné de ses deux parents. Lucius n'affichait même pas une seule expression sur le visage, il était inexpressif, tout ce que l'on pouvait voir c'était la haine qu'il accordait aux autres sorciers qui n'étaient pas comme lui. Narcissa, par contre, montrait très bien sa joie et son inquiétude pour son fils unique. Elle souriait à Drago d'une façon si tendre. Narcissa était la seule personne qui essayait de donner toute l'amour qu'elle possédait en elle.

Elle savait que son mari n'avait pas été élevé de sorte à montrer ses sentiments à sa progéniture donc la blonde essayait de montrer l'amour de son père à son fils unique.

\- Nous sommes si fière de toi Drago. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras envoyé dans la maison qui te convient. Rassura sa mère en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Tu es un sang-pur et un Malefoy, tu seras obligatoirement envoyé chez les Serpentard. Et surtout n'oublie pas, chaque Sang-de-Bourbe sont des sous races, ils n'ont rien à faire dans cette école ! Dit Lucius Malefoy avec une voix froide et autoritaire.

Drago avait, d'une certaine façon, peur. Il avait peur de ne pas être envoyé à Serpentard et de décevoir une nouvelle fois son père. Drago salua ses parents rapidement et monta dans le train qui allait le conduire à la célèbre école de magie. Le blond était confiant mais quand même un peu inquiet, il n'avait pas d'ami à par les deux enfants qui le suivaient partout. Leurs parents étaient des amis des parents de Drago. Leurs noms étaient Goyle et Crabbe.

Drago devait les supporter pour faire plaisir à son paternel. Mais le problème, c'était que Drago voulait avoir ses propres amis, s'en faire comme les autres, qu'ils soient amis pour ce qu'il est et non qu'ils soient choisis parce que ils correspondent aux critères de son père. Le sifflement du train retentit et celui-ci commença à bouger. Le quai 9 disparut peu de temps après et Drago décida d'aller se trouver un compartiment vide pour se reposer durant le temps du trajet puisque sa mère lui avait dit que le trajet prenait plus de 2 heure.

Il déambulait dans le couloir et regardait à l'intérieur de chaque compartiment avec sa valise qui trainait derrière. Le blond ne remarqua rien et bouscula quelqu'un qui fut propulsée sur le sol. Il baissa la tête vers la personne tombée pour se moquer d'elle comme lui avait dit de faire son père, mais quand Drago croisa des yeux marrons si intenses qu'il ne pût s'en détacher. Il était comme captivé par se regard qui le regardait.

Ses cheveux avaient beaux ressembler à la crinière d'un lion, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, les trouvaient magnifique. Ses cheveux allaient tellement bien avec ses yeux marrons.

\- Tu pourrais faire attention quand tu marches ! Cria la fille en le fixant.

\- Toi aussi tu pourrais faire attention quand même ! Répondit Drago sur le même ton qu'elle.

Voyant que Drago ne l'aidait pas à se lever, la jeune sorcière décida de le lui faire remarquer.

\- Tu pourrais quand même m'aider à me relever, tu crois pas ?

Drago soupira et lui prit les mains pour la lever sur ses pieds. Le jeune homme était un peu surprit, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui répondait comme ça, lui, le grand Drago Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, mangemort. Cette fille aux yeux intenses devait être une sang-pur comme lui pour avoir le culot de lui répondre avec la même froideur que lui, se disait-il. Une fois levée, elle se baissa pour prendre un livre ouvert sur le sol. Il devait être tombé durant la chute de la jeune fille.

Elle dépoussiéra d'un mouvement de main son livre, Drago regarda le titre du livre et vit que c'était "l'histoire de Poudlard". Drago fit une grimace en remarquant qu'elle aimait lire.

\- Quoi ?! Lui fit remarquer la fille en voyant son visage grimacer sur le livre.

\- Bah rien !

\- Hum... Commença t-elle en réfléchissant - C'est quoi ton nom ? Finit-elle.

\- Drago, Drago Malfoy et toi ?

\- Tu aurais pas vu un crapaud ? Neville l'a perdu... Soupira t-elle.

\- Non, je l'ai pas vu et je m'en fiche.

\- Tu as vraiment un drôle de caractère !

\- Je suis un sang-pur donc je fais ce que je veux. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, c'est quoi ton nom ? Lui fit remarquer Drago.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, je ne parle pas au prétentieux dans ton genre !

Elle reprit sa route dans le couloir du train et bouscula Drago au passage. Drago était vraiment surprit. Cette fille avait réussit à le faire taire. C'était la première qui avait réussi d'ailleurs. Elle était vraiment spécial même si il aurait voulu connaitre son nom. Arrivé à Poudlard, il cherchera à savoir qui elle est. Drago n'espérait plus qu'une chose depuis sa rencontre avec elle, que cette fille soit dans la même maison que lui et qu'elle soit une sang-pur comme lui. Il ne supporterait pas d'être déçu à cause de son rang. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop espérer puisque son père avait fait plein de projet pour son fils sans que celui-ci ne soit au courant ou même dise ce qu'il en pense.

Tout ce que Drago Malefoy voulait, c'était d'être normal.

 **Alors !!!!! Que pensez-vous de ma petite histoire ? Elle vous plait ?! J'espère que oui sinon je serai triste et je pourrai en pleurer ! Mais je préfère que vous me le disiez ! D'autre moments arriverons mais n'oubliez pas que la suite est une autre histoire et donc que leur rencontre ou quoique ce soit, se soit passé.**

 **Dîtes-moi si cela vous à plus et ce qui vous a déplus en review, ça me ferait un bon encouragement pour les autres histoires. Et même si vous avez d'autre moment à me proposer, je serai heureuse de les écrire rien que pour vous faire plaisir mes petits sorciers !**


	2. 1er Année

**Et voici un nouveau moment. Nous sommes toujours dans la première année. Je préviendrai quand nous changerons d'année pour ne pas que vous soyez perdus mes petits sorciers ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

 ** _Et si Drago et Hermione avaient achetés leurs baguettes en même temps ?_**

 ** _(1er année)_**

Dans le chemin de traverse, les gens se bousculaient, criaient, couraient... Tout cela signifiaient une chose: La rentrée pour les jeunes sorciers. Presque tout les élèves allaient à Poudlard, la meilleure école de magie où bien des sorciers sont devenus célèbres après leurs diplômes à Poudlard. Pour certaines personnes, c'étaient existant puisque tout les premières années qui allaient entrés à Poudlard, devaient manifester d'une baguette magique qui était leur toutes premières baguettes.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que notre baguette nous choisie en fonction de ce que l'on est. Pour acheter leurs baguettes, il fallait aller dans un endroit où seul les véritables baguettes sont créées. Ollivander. Le magasin était très connu et beaucoup de sorciers allaient acheter leurs premières baguettes là-bas. Dans la boutique, une jeune fille s'y trouvait, elle était en fascination devant toutes ces baguettes encore dans leurs boîtes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir pour exercer leurs pouvoirs avec leurs sorciers.

Cette jeune fille était d'une grande intelligence depuis qu'elle était petite, du haut de ses 11 ans, elle était loin d'être débile comme d'autres. Cette jeune sorcière, était née de parents moldus et avait découverts ses pouvoirs vers ses 9 ans où elle a puni un élève de son école qui l'insultait grâce à un sort qui l'a expulsé à plusieurs mètres. Pendant 3 ans, Hermione Granger, c'était demandée ce qu'elle était car elle savait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres mais quand elle a reçue sa lettre du directeur Dumbledore, tout c'était éclaircie en elle.

Elle était une sorcière. Et, intriguée, elle avait chercher tout ce qui pouvait concerner ce monde magique et incroyable. Hermione se plongeait donc sans arrêt dans livres. Hermione était seule dans le magasin puisque ses parents trouvaient qu'elle devait aller l'acheter seule. Peu de temps après, un vieillard apparut entre les étagères remplient de baguettes. Puis le bruit de la porte du magasin retentit.

Hermione se retourna et vit un petit garçon de son âge qui avait les cheveux blonds, presque blanc, mis en arrière pour laisser apparaitre ses traits de visage. Ce jeune sorcier semblait si parfait et sérieux. Ses vêtements étaient impeccables et propre alors que elle avait ses habits de moldu avec une robe de sorcier qui les couvraient. Elle se sentit si sale à coter de lui. Le jeune homme la fixa avec intensité comme si il cherchait à savoir tout d'elle. Il était mignon, se disait-elle.

Hermione décida de le regarder aussi puis ils s'amusaient à se regarder pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le vieillard les interrompit.

\- Laissez moi deveniez... Réfléchit le vieillard en les regardant chacun leur tour – Les cheveux blonds, un regard inexpressif et des habits de la meilleurs qualités qui soit, vous devez être Drago Malefoy ?

Hermione se tourna vers le blond qui semblait être Drago Malefoy et celui-ci hocha la tête pour dire que c'était bien lui, il avait aussi un petit sourire accroché au visage comme si il se ventait de son nom de famille.

\- Des cheveux bruns bouclés, un sourire magnifique accrocher au visage, une robe de sorcier neuf et des vêtements peu ordinaire... Vous devez être Hermione Granger ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Hermione étonnée.

\- Je sais tout. Mais je sais surtout que vos ancêtres sont aussi célèbres que vous allez être... Sourit le vieillard aux deux jeunes sorciers qui le regardaient étonnés.

\- Qui sont nos ancêtres ? Demanda finalement Drago.

Le vieillard contourna le comptoir pour se diriger entres les étagères pour ensuite monter sur une échelle sans prendre le temps de répondre à Drago. Il fouilla parmi toutes ces baguettes et finit par en trouver deux. Il descendit de l'échelle en souriant et posa les boîtes des baguettes sur son comptoir remplit de boîtes. Il les ouvrit pour en sortir une délicatement.

\- Celle-ci est pour vous Monsieur Malefoy et celle-ci pour vous Miss Granger. Le marchant tendit les deux baguettes aux futurs élèves de Poudlard et ceux-ci les prit avec admiration – Faites le geste...

Drago fit le geste du poignet, suivit de Hermione mais cela créé un désastre. Un trou dans le mur se fit de la baguette de Drago et des livres furent expulsés par celle de Hermione. Le vieillard fit une grimace et les deux élèves reposèrent rapidement les baguettes dans leurs boîtes. Le vendeur réfléchit un moment avec les doigts posés sur son menton où sa courte barbe blanche commençait à apparaitre.

\- Étrange... À moins que...!

Le vendeur eu comme une révélation il se dirigea à l'arrière du magasin où des bruits étranges se firent entendre.

\- Tu vas à quelle école de magie ? Demanda Hermione gênée.

\- Je vais à Poudlard, se sera ma première année... Et toi ? Répondit Drago de la même façon que la jeune sorcière.

\- Moi aussi j'y vais... Ça veut dire qu'on se verra là-bas...

Drago hocha la tête en la regardant. Il allait répondre quand le vendeur réapparut devant eux avec deux baguettes à la main. Il semblait émerveillé par elles. Il souriait de toutes ses dents en les tendant à Drago et Hermione qui les prirent. Les deux élèves sentirent comme un fait de bien être en les prenant, ils se sentaient libres et heureux. Ils avaient une grande envie de pleurer mais ne savaient pas pourquoi. Le vieillard hocha la tête pour ensuite se mettre devant Hermione et Drago qui étaient maintenant cote à cote puis il se baissa pour être à leur hauteur.

\- Ces baguettes vous ont choisis comme elles ont choisis vos ancêtres. Commença le vendeur – Vos ancêtres ont eux le même parcours que vous, mais leur histoire est tragique... Vous aurez des moments difficiles mais ne regrettez jamais vos choix et surtout ! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes ceux qui pourront changer les choses... Ne faites pas la même erreurs qu'eux ! Chuchota le vieillard comme si personne ne devait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il se redressa, sourit puis se retourna en saluant rapidement Hermione et Drago pour aller à l'arrière de la boutique. Sentant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans le magasin, Drago et Hermione décidèrent de sortir. En sortant, ils restèrent devant l'entrée de la boutique où le vieillard pouvait les observer et les entendre. Son regard était sérieux.

\- Tu as compris à ce qu'il vient de dire ? Demanda Drago à Hermione qui regardait autour d'elle pour essayer de localiser ses parents.

\- Non mais ça fait peur... Je ne comprends pas son histoire avec nos ancêtres... Tu y crois ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ce vieillard est fou ! Quand je vais dire à mon père que ce vieillard est demeuré, mon père le ferra renvoyer !

\- Qui est ton père ?

\- Tu ne sais pas qui il est ? Demanda surprit Drago.

\- Bah non... Je devrais le connaître ? Je ne viens pas du monde des sorciers... S'exclama Hermione en rigolant légèrement devant l'air surprit du blond.

\- Tu...Tu es une née-moldu ?! Bafouilla le jeune Malefoy.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Non... Rien...

Drago se sentait mal. Elle était une née-moldu. Une Sang-de-Bourbe comme les appelait son père. Pour la première fois, Drago c'était sentit bien avec une fille. Hermione n'était pas comme les autres. Elle ne connaissait pas la richesse de sa famille et lui parlait pour ce qu'il est et non pour sa fortune ou pour son rang. Mais elle était une née moldu. Tout ce que son père détestait.

\- Drago. S'écria une voix un peu éloignée d'eux.

Le concerné se retourna et vit son père avec son regard sévère comme à l'accoutumée. Drago soupira et regarda Hermione avant le partir mais elle le retenu par la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

\- On se reverra à l'école. J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison pour qu'on soit amis ! Sourit Hermione joyeusement.

\- C'est impossible. Drago baissa la tête, il devait respecter les désires de son père et ne pas le décevoir d'aucune façon.

Hermione fut étonnée.

\- Mais pourquoi c'est impossible ?

\- Parce que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe et moi un sang-pur !

\- Juste parce que nous sommes différents !?

\- Oui... Au revoir... Hermione...

Puis Drago se retourna et partit vers son père qui lui affligea son bout de bâton dans le ventre en lui demandant pourquoi il avait prit autant de temps. Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers Hermione qui était partit rejoindre ses parents qui la félicitaient pour sa baguette. Drago avait eu un sentiment envieux. Il aurait voulu que son père le félicite comme le faisait les parents de Hermione pour sa baguette. Si son père avait aussi apprit que son fils avait parler à une née moldu, Drago aurait été très sévèrement puni donc il préférait ne rien dire sur ce que venait de raconter le vieillard de Ollivander. Le blond ne voulait pas que Hermione aussi est des problèmes. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle soit blessée par sa faute. Le vieillard continuait de les observer attentivement, il avait raison, c'était bien les descendants de cette histoire tragique.

\- L'amour interdit et dangereux peut créer des problèmes mais un amour sincère peut aussi les régler. Dit le vendeur de baguette.

Celui-ci se tourna et regarda dans la pièce, il y avait un cadre accroché où un homme blond souriait et avait dans les bras, une femme avec des cheveux bruns bouclés et un sourire magnifique. Juste en dessous du cadre, sur une petite étagère, deux boites de baguettes vide, très vieilles, étaient ouvertes.

\- Les baguettes retrouves leurs sorciers ainsi que leurs souvenirs... Ils vont enfin pouvoir changer le cours des choses...


	3. 1er Année (03-31 03:31:33)

**_Et si Drago avait vu Hermione pleurer dans les toilettes à cause de Ron ?_**

 ** _(1er année)_**

\- C'est LeviOsa et non LeviosA ! Non mais je vous jure, c'est une vraie cata cette fille ! On peut comprendre qu'elle n'est aucun ami.

La voix moqueur et critiqueuse du roux tournait et se retournait en rond dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière qui ne cessait de pleurer adossée sur une des portes des toilettes des filles qui sont seulement habitées par Mimi Geignarde qui hantait ces lieux depuis son assassinat qui remonte déjà à loin. Les mains sur ses yeux, les lèvres tremblantes, les jambes recroquevillées sur sa poitrine et ses larmes dégoulinantes sur sa robe de sorcier, Hermione souffrait de se souvenir de ces paroles blessantes. Elle avait juste essayée d'aider Ronald pour son sortilège à cause de sa difficulté en magie et tout ce qu'elle avait réussie à récolter venant de sa part était une remarque blessante, voir une insultante envers elle. Ce n'était que sa première année, ça ne faisait que quelques mois seulement qu'elle venait d'arriver dans ce château qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussie à s'intégrer parmi les membres de sa maison. Ces derniers étaient très peu favorable par rapport au comportement de je-sais-tout de la jeune fille. La plus part d'entre eux – ainsi que certains autres sorciers venant d'autres maisons – la voyait comme la miss je-sais-tout et le rat de bibliothèque de Poudlard. Chaque jours, Hermione recevaient les remarques blessantes des sorciers de son année. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à toutes ses remarques mais bizarrement lorsqu'elle avait entendue ce roux critiquer son aide, ça l'avait plus touchée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. La jeune sorcière s'était précipitée jusqu'au toilette sans avoir porté préjudice aux regards curieux des autres élèves qui l'avait vu à moitié courir dans les couloirs.

\- Alors pour une surprise, c'est bien une surprise ! S'écria une voix moqueuse provenant non loin de la jeune fille.

Surprise, la brune lâcha un hoquet en soulevant instinctivement sa tête dans la direction d'où provenait cette voix moqueuse. Adossé sur le mur prêt des lavabos, Hermione remarqua un jeune homme de son âge, coiffé parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière. Il affichait un sourire sournois et moqueur. Ses bras croisés entre eux sur sa poitrine cachaient le blason de sa maison. Or, Hermione connaissait parfaitement ce visage donc identifia rapidement un nom sur ce visage sournois ; Drago Malefoy. C'était sûrement le plus vicieux et sournois de sa génération chez les Serpentard. Il était assez "connu" chez la maison des Gryffondor. Elle entendait parlée de lui chaque jour d'une oreille à l'autre. Hermione avait rencontrée Drago pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, elle l'avait même confronté. La brune savait pertinemment que ce jeune homme était le pire. Surtout avec elle depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'elle venait d'une famille de moldue.

\- Une Gryffondor pourtant si courageuse, se trouve ici, dans des toilettes pour pleurer. Pourquoi elle pleure ? Simplement parce qu'un rouquin de bas étage à osé insulté la Gryffondor.

Le blond parlait comme si il parlait à lui même mais sa voix haute. On aurait pu croire qu'il ne faisait pas attention à la Gryffondor et se moquait d'elle derrière son dos. Or, sa voix était tout sauf moqueuse à ce moment précis. Il la fixait sans rien espéré qu'elle dise pour répliquer.

\- Ce rouquin ne vaut pas mieux qu'un autre sorcier qui ose porter préjudice en faisant des remarques désobligeantes alors que la sorcière sait faire autant qu'eux de la magie.

Drago avait finit par lâcher le mur pour venir s'approcher de la jeune fille qui était toujours recroquevillée sur le sol.

\- Personne ne devrait porter attention à ce rouquin qui est aussi nul en magie qu'un cracmol. Surtout pas toi, Granger.

Les mains tendues vers elle, Hermione lui lâcha un léger sourire puis prit ses mains dans les siennes pour enfin pouvoir se lever du sol froid et sale. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main alors que Drago la fixait toujours sans broncher n'y même afficher un visage expressif.

\- Granger. Tu as beau être une fille née de parent moldu, tu as plus de magie en toi qu'un garçon comme Weasley qui ne mériterait même pas de pratiquer même une étincelle de magie.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les gens née de parent moldus alors pourquoi te soucier de moi ? Renifla Hermione pour essayer d'arrêter complètement ses larmes.

\- On m'a toujours apprit à vous détester mais je dois dire que je déteste encore plus Weasley. Ne prends pas trop l'habitude que je vienne te voir Granger et ne crois pas que je te réconforte ! C'est juste que je déteste te voir porter attention à ce rouquin jusqu'au point de t'en rendre malade.

Hermione sourit devant les paroles de Drago qui était tout à fait hors de sens. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas venu juste pour ça. Il ne l'avourait jamais mais il s'était inquiété pour elle lorsqu'il avait entendu, non loin derrière les Gryffondor en sortant du cours de sortilège, la critique du détestable rouquin envers le sorcière qui l'avait ensuite bousculée.

\- Bref, le repas va bientôt être servi. À plus Granger.

Drago se retourna puis lâcha un dernier regard vers la sorcière dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de se rendre jusqu'à la grande salle pour le dîner d'Halloween.

Hermione se sentait maintenant plus soulagée depuis sa rencontre dans ces toilettes avec le Serpentard qui lui ont été d'une grande aide. Il avait cherché à l'aider mais il n'allait jamais lui avouer. Il était bien trop fière. Étant un Serpentard mais aussi un Sang-Pur, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait faire à cause de son honneur qui était assez énorme et son estime de soi. De plus, se n'était pas vraiment son genre de montrer ses sentiments fasse à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Hermione souriait en pensant à Drago qui lui avait été d'un grand soutient pour poursuivre pleinement ses études. Elle lui en était même redevable.


	4. 1er Année (03-31 03:06:05)

**Sorciers de toutes maisons, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, ce chapitre sera différent des autres. L'histoire commençera à la première année mais reprendra directement au moment de la guerre puis se finira avec un Post-Poudlard. Ne paniquez pas si vous ne comprenez pas maintenant, vous comprendrez le moment venus. Pour le moment, BONNE LECTURE ! Ah j'ai oublié ! _ATTENTION ÂMES SENSIBLES_ !!!!**

 ** _Et si Hermione avait été envoyée chez les Serpentard ? PARTIE 1_**

 ** _(1er année – Post-Poudlard)_**

C'était le moment le plus important de toute l'année pour les premiers années. La répartition dans les maisons. Nous sommes répartit dans les maisons grâce au choixpeau, qui, en fonction de ce que l'on ai nous intègre dans une d'entre elles. Il y a la maison des Poufsouffle, celle des Serdaigle, celle des Gryffondor et celle des Serpentard. La légende dit que sur cette maison, tout les plus grands sorciers qui on mal tourné y sont allés. Il y en a aussi une ou les Serpentard et Gryffondor sont en compétition, ils se détestent depuis la nuit des temps.

Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait, pourtant il y a pas une maison plus forte que l'autre. En tout cas, la maison dans laquelle, Hermione Granger voulait aller était celle des Gryffondor. Elle pensait plus que sa place était dans cette maison. Tout les élèves montèrent les marches et enfin entrer dans la grande salle où quatres tables rectangulaire occupaient toute la longueur de la salle. Le professeur McGonagall les fit avancer entre deux tables pour ensuite les mettre juste devant des petit escaliers où se trouvaient un tabouret avec un chapeau pointu dessus. McGonagall le prit et sortit un parchemin qu'elle déplia d'une main puis annonça :

\- Drago Malefoy !

Un blond s'avança avec fierté juste devant le tabouret et s'y assit puis le professeur McGonagall lui mit le chapeau mais à peine qu'elle l'ait posée que le chapeau hurla :

\- Serpentard !

Il sourit et se dirigea vers sa maison qui l'applaudissait. Hermione savait que jamais elle ne pourrait aller à Serpentard à cause de son sang puisqu'elle est une née-moldu et la maison Serpentard est réservée pour les sang-pur en contraire de elle. Le professeur fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom suivant sur la liste.

\- Harry Potter !

Des chuchotements se firent dans la grande salle. Hermione connaissait bien l'histoire de ce fameux Harry Potter. C'était le survivant. Le jeune sorcière l'avait rencontrée dans le train et avait prit un grand plaisir à le connaître. Pendant un moment le chapeau eu du mal à choisir où il allait envoyer le grand Harry Potter mais finalement le chapeau annonça :

\- Gryffondor !

La table des Gryffondor se mit à applaudir et hurler de joie. Derrière le tabouret, le directeur Dumbledore applaudissait lui aussi le survivant. Cela dura un moment puis finit par s'arrêter. Harry alla rejoindre sa nouvelle maison. McGonagall replongea son nez dans la liste et articula haut et fort :

\- Hermione Granger !

Hermione s'avança vers le tabouret en soupirant pour faire passer son stresse et se disant des mots d'encouragement. Elle avait peur de ne pas aller dans la maison qu'elle voudrait mais elle savait que c'était le choixpeau qui choisissait, non elle. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci commença à bouger sur sa tête tout en réfléchissant et creusant dans la mémoire de Hermione pour savoir ce qui serait le mieux pour elle.

\- Granger ? Étonnant... Tu es difficile à placer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es Granger, Hermione mais ça me surprend. Tu es une fille intelligente mais aussi très entêtée... Je devrais t'envoyer à Gryffondor pour ton courage mais je crois que ce n'est pas là-bas ta place... Donc disons plutôt... SERPENTARD !

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, tout comme le reste des élèves ainsi que les professeurs. McGonagall ne comprenait plus rien. Comment se faisait-il que une née moldu aille dans la maison où il n'y a que des sang-pur. Elle pensait que cette petite fille irait chez les Gryffondor mais elle c'était trompée. Le professeur regarda Dumbledore qui avait un sourire au coin. Il devait savoir pourquoi elle était envoyée à Serpentard. Le professeur reprit le choixpeau et se baissa pour regarder Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, allez rejoindre votre maison...

Elle posa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la forcer et l'encourager à y aller. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire... Elle savait que Serpentard était réservé pour les Sangs-Purs et non pour elle. Elle se leva, tremblante sous les yeux de tout les élèves étonnés. Les Serpentard la regardaient presque tous avec dégoût mais par fierté, elle continuait d'avancer, mais cette fois, la tête haute.

Hermione chercha une place libre des yeux puis elle en vit une entre celui qui était passé en premier qui se nommait Drago Malefoy et une fille avec une tête de pékinoise. Celle-ci lui sourit et l'invita du regard à côté d'elle. Elle s'assit sans dire un mot et regardait son assiette encore vide pendant tout le reste de la répartition. Après celle-ci finit, le repas apparut mais pourtant, Hermione n'osait pas y toucher, à cette table, elle se sentait tellement différentes de tous.

\- Tu n'as pas à être mal alaise Hermione. Si tu es dans cette maison c'est que tu dois être spéciale. Sourit la pékinoise alors que Hermione s'installa.

\- Spéciale ? Pansy, c'est une sang-impur ! Qu'est ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe fait à Serpentard !? Elle n'a pas à être là ! S'écria le blond à côté de la jeune brune.

\- Drago, elle fait partit des nôtres maintenant alors tu as intérêt à la respecter comme telle !

\- Quand mon père apprendra qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe est à Serpentard, je donne pas chère de sa peau !

\- Pourquoi lui dirais-tu ? Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Mais tu es folle Pansy ?! Tout le monde sait que c'est une sang-impur ! À peine je lui enverrai une lettre qu'il sera déjà prévenu ! C'est trop dangereux pour elle, nous devons demander à Dumbledore de la changer de maison !

\- Non ! Elle restera à Serpentard ! Hermione ? Est-ce que tu veux rester à Serpentard ? Demanda Pansy en tournant sa tête vers la concerner.

Hermione regardait le blond et Pansy se battre alors qu'elle était juste entre les deux. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il disait mais elle ressentait comme un sentiment de bien-être quand elle se disait qu'elle était à Serpentard. Alors, Hermione se mit à réfléchir à la question de Pansy. Est-ce qu'elle a envie de rester à Serpentard ? Au début, elle aurait dit non mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle était bien. Elle se sentait chez elle. Donc, non, elle n'avait pas envie de changer de maison même si, comme le dit Drago, c'est dangereux pour elle. Elle se sentait enfin chez elle.

\- Oui, je veux rester à Serpentard... Je sais que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici mais pourtant j'ai la sensation que je suis chez moi dans cette maison...

Sept ans avaient passés, une guerre avait commencée et Hermione était toujours à Serpentard. Au début, ça avait été dur pour elle de s'habituer à toutes ces critiques et insultes mais bizarrement, sa maison l'avait accepter comme elle était. Malgré les rumeurs sur le fait que la maison Serpentard était une maison affreuse qui est froide et non accueillante et bien, tout le monde c'était trompé. Cette maison était très bien, tout le monde s'entendait bien et s'amusait toujours ensemble.

Ils n'aimaient juste pas les autres maisons, ou alors c'est parce que ils veulent juste s'amuser. Hermione savait que les Serpentard avaient juste du mal à s'intégrer aux autres et étaient dans l'ombre de leurs parents qui voulaient qu'ils soient comme eux. Cruels et sans cœur. Des sang-pur. Hermione avait réussit à les comprendre et à les aider comme elle le pouvait. Elle s'entendait très bien avec tout le monde mais elle était surtout avec Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier avait eu du mal à l'intégrer dans le groupe mais au fil de la première année, il avait apprit à la connaître et la respecter comme une véritable Serpentard. Mais ce qui l'a surtout beaucoup aider c'était l'amour qu'il portait à Hermione. Malgré ses 11 ans, il avait enfin comprit ce que voulait dire le verbe aimer et son amour pour elle n'avait cessé de s'agrandir en sept ans mais malheureusement, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le lui avouer à cause de son nom. Malefoy.

Si son père venait à apprendre que son seul fils aimait une sang-impur, lui et elle payerait pour ce châtiment qui était anormal. En tout cas, maintenant tout était différents. À ce moment-là, durant leurs septième année, une guerre atroce avait commencée, Voldemort et ses partisans avait envahis Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Ils avaient tout saccagés et n'avaient laissés aucune personne vivante. Tout le monde se battait pour survivre et pour protéger ceux qui leurs étaient chères. Poudlard était presque détruit, les murs ne tenaient mêmes plus.

Pour les étudiants et les professeurs, voir leurs école qui leur est chère détruite, là où ils ont eus tout leurs moments de bonheur leurs faisaient beaucoup de mal. Les Serpentard se battaient au côté de Voldemort à cause de leurs parents qui étaient des mangemort, Pansy, Blaise et Drago étaient partis eux. Ce dernier n'avait pas entraîné Hermione dans ces ténèbres. Elle a beau être une Serpentard elle en restait pas loin une née moldu et si Voldemort avait apprit ça elle serait morte.

Le blond l'avait laissé au côté du professeur McGonagall en qui il avait complètement confiance. Pendant toute une année, Hermione était éloignée de ses amis et avait apprit à se lier d'amitié avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Ils l'avaient accueillit chaleureusement puisqu'ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas du côté de Voldemort à cause de son sang. Hermione leur avait tout expliquer sur les Serpentard, elle leur avait expliquée que ils n'étaient pas du côté du mal mais qu'ils devaient le faire pour ne pas mourir, qu'ils avaient tous peurs et les deux Gryffondor avaient tout de suite comprit.

Ils étaient tout les trois dans la salle sur demande pour trouver un des horcruxe qui était le diadème perdu de Serdaigle et le détruire. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, ils devaient aller rejoindre la bataille pour aller aider les autres.

\- Harry il faut qu'on y aille. McGonagall et les autres on besoin de nous. Dit Hermione en prenant le diadème pour le détruire.

Des bruits de pas approchèrent. Des personnes couraient. Hermione, Ron et Harry sortirent leurs baguettes pour se défendre si c'étaient des mangemort qui approchaient. Mais Hermione baissa sa baguette, soulagée de voir Drago et Blaise. Ils étaient essoufflés mais Drago souriait en voyant Hermione.

\- Drago...

\- Hermione...

Cette dernière courut dans les bras de Drago puis ensuite de Blaise. Le blond la reprit ensuite dans ses bras. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et ça lui avait manqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Ont s'inquiétaient pour toi. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? S'inquiétait Drago en la regardant sous tout les angles pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas une seule marque de blessure.

\- Je vais bien Drago. Harry et Ron se sont bien occupés de moi.

Drago était un peu jaloux. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait protégé alors que ça devait être lui et non des Gryffondor. Elle était une Serpentard et il donnait son rôle de protection aux Gryffondor. Mais il devait quand même se l'avouer, sans eux deux, Hermione serrait peut-être morte. Drago leva la tête vers les deux Gryffondor et hocha la tête en guise de remerciements pour avoir protégé Hermione alors qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de le faire.

\- Drago, nous devons y aller. Les professeurs on besoin de nous.

\- Bien sûr...

Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande après avoir détruit le diadème qui avait sûrement fait une douleur atroce de plus à Voldemort. Ils commencèrent à courir dans les couloirs qui menaient à l'endroit où se déroulait la bataille. Les autres continuèrent de courir quand Drago s'arrêta en attrapant le poignet de Hermione en passant, ce qui les fit s'arrêter. Blaise, Ron et Harry voyaient que deux des leurs c'étaient arrêtés et se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il faut y aller ! Dit Ronald en entendant les cris des personnes sur le point de mourir.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago pour savoir pourquoi il s'était arrêté puis elle comprit, en regardant ses yeux, qu'il voulait lui parler. Elle se retourna vers les trois personnes qui les attendaient.

\- Partez devant, on vous rejoindra... Répondit Hermione

\- Bien. Allons-y ! Motiva Harry en courant suivit de Blaise et Ronald.

Une fois que Drago fut sûr que personne ne pourrait les écouter. Il regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux puis la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne savait pas pourquoi le blond agissait comme ça alors elle essayait de se détacher de lui pour enfin le regarder et comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas.

\- Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Demandait Hermione en voulant se détacher de lui mais l'étreinte de Drago était trop forte.

\- Hermione... Si après la guerre il m'arrivait quelques choses... Je voudrais que tu saches ce que je voulais te dire depuis notre première année...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire Drago ? Pourquoi il devrait t'arriver quelques choses ?

Hermione réussit à se détacher de lui pour ensuite prendre son visage entre ses mains. Drago la regardait maintenant dans les yeux. Il savait que si Voldemort gagnait elle serait tuée et lui aussi. Et même si Voldemort venait à mourir, les mangemort le tuerait avant pour avoir aimer et protéger une sang-impur.

\- Hermione... Je suis peut-être un mangemort mais je ferais tout pour te protéger. Si jamais je venais à mourir pour le crime que j'ai commis, je souhaite que sache au moins pourquoi...

\- Drago, je ne comprends pas... Quel crime ? Tu n'es pas un mangemort... Tu es quelqu'un de bien !

\- Le crime pour t'avoir aimé... Je t'aime Hermione, depuis notre première année ! Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais je voulais quand même que tu le saches...

Hermione était surprise par cette révélation. Soudain, elle se souvenue de tout les moments qu'ils ont passés ensembles, rien que tout les deux. Elle avait commencée à l'aimer elle aussi durant leur deuxième année. Cette année-là, il l'avait protégé à cause de la chambre des secrets et du basilic qui devait tuer tout les Sang-de-Bourbe et Drago s'était inquiété et ne l'avait pas lâché de l'année. Cette année-là, elle avait aussi comprit ce que voulait dire aimer.

Devant ce long silence, Drago comprit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il soupira et enleva doucement ses mains, qu'il trouvait douces, de ses joues.

\- Nous devons y aller... La bataille n'est pas finit...

Drago commença à partir quand Hermione l'arrêta en lui prenant la manche de sa veste noir. Elle se mit devant lui pour se remettre comme ils étaient à l'instant. Hermione passa ses mains derrière la nuque du blond et l'attira vers lui d'un coup sec pour ensuite prendre possession de ses lèvres. Drago comprit de suite qu'il s'était trompé, elle l'aimait elle aussi. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la coller à lui.

Les bruits de hurlements, de destruction, de sorts lancés dans tout les sens ne les fit pas bouger d'un millimètre. Ils étaient dans leur monde où ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer en paix sans loi ni règle de sang. Ils étaient libres. Drago et Hermione se séparent ensuite puis la jeune fille posa son regard dans celui qu'elle aimait.

\- Je t'aime Drago ! Nous survivrons et nous pourrons vivre ensemble après la mort de Voldemort...

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres quand une voix froide et rugueuse s'éleva dans toute l'enceinte du château.

\- J'ordonne à tous mes partisans de quitter le château ! Harry Potter ! Je te donne 1 heure pour dire adieu à tes amis et me rejoindre dans la forêt interdite où je pourrais enfin te tuer ! Viens seul !

Après ce message. Les bruits de transplanage se firent entendre. Tout les mangemort obéir à par Drago qui resta au côté d'Hermione.

\- Nous devons rejoindre Harry. S'écria Hermione en lui prenant la main.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la cours où avait eu lieu la grande bataille. C'était horrible à voir. Les bouts de ruines, de corps sans vie, de sang se faisaient voir de plus en plus à chaque fois que le couple avançait. Ils finirent par arriver et ils rejoignirent Harry qui était avec toutes les personnes qui combattaient à ses côtés. En voyant Harry, Hermione courut dans ses bras. Pendant une année loin des Serpentard, Hermione s'était beaucoup liée d'amitié avec le survivant et Ronald. Elle considérait Harry comme son frère et Ron son meilleur ami. Malgré leur différences, Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient réussit à s'entendre.

\- Harry ! Dis-moi que tu n'iras pas ! S'écria Hermione en serrant encore plus fort Harry dans ses bras.

\- Je dois y aller Hermione. Nous devons en finir une fois pour toute...

L'heure passa très vite et Harry finit par aller dans le forêt interdite. Hermione voulait le suivre mais Harry et Drago lui avaient interdit. Harry avait promit de revenir vivant et Hermione croyait en lui. Des minutes passèrent après le départ du survivant et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le château de Poudlard. Soudain, un bruit de sort et un cri se fit entendre. La jeune sorcière paniquait énormément pour son frère. Elle espérait que Harry ne soit pas mort.

Après cela, toutes les personnes présentes virent arriver sur le pont détruit, Voldemort et ses partisans. Hagrid était parmi eux mais attaché par le cou comme un vulgaire animal et portait un corps inerte dans ses gros bras de géant. Après avoir tous passés le pont, ils se mirent en rang puis Voldemort s'approcha, avec un sourire sadique, des combattants pour le bien.

\- Harry Potter est mort ! Votre survivant est mort ! Annonça Voldemort en rigolant ainsi que les mangemort - Maintenant, rejoignez mon rang... Ou mourez !

Personne n'osait parler. Juste des larmes silencieuses résonnaient dans les ruines du château. Personne ne voulait rejoindre celui que tout le monde présentait comme le diable.

\- Drago ! Dit d'un coup une voix rauque.

C'était celle du père de Drago qui l'appelait. Son paternel était à côté de sa mère et le suppliait du regard de venir avec eux, de l'autre côté. Drago était toujours à côté d'Hermione en lui tenant la main.

\- Drago ! Viens...

La voix implorant de sa mère le fit douter. Sa mère était quand même une des seuls personnes qui lui a donnée de l'amour durant son enfance. Avant d'entrer dans cette guerre, elle avait tout fait pour que Drago ne soit pas mêlé à tout ça mais l'autorité de son père avait fait un échec dans les plans de sa mère. Il devait choisir. Sa mère ou Hermione ? La femme qui l'a protégée et aimée durant toute son enfance ? Ou la femme qu'il aimait du plus profonde de son coeur ?

Son regard passa des yeux de celle qu'il aimait à sa mère qui le suppliait et qui avait peur pour lui. Drago finit par regarder Hermione qui ne comprenait pas et ne savait pas quelle choix il allait faire. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il ne devait pas y aller. Si il y allait, il se ferait maltraité mais si il restait se serait aussi pareil. Le blond prit de suite sa décision, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère seule. Elle était seule et invulnérable alors que il savait que Harry et Ronald pourra s'occuper de Hermione et la protéger comme il se doit à sa place.

Il la regarda dans les yeux puis finit par lâcher sa main discrètement pour ne pas que Voldemort voye le geste. Il descendit les marches et alla rejoindre sa mère. Mais alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de Voldemort, qui souriait en voyant Drago le rejoindre, une personne avec un corps faible se mit devant lui pour le stopper.

\- Hermione ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Retournes avec les autres ! Chuchota discrètement Drago à Hermione qui le regardait froidement.

Elle était en colère. Il voulait l'abandonner alors qu'il l'avait déjà assez fait. Cela faisait 1 ans que cela durait.

\- Je t'est fais une promesse Drago. Alors ne fais pas le mauvais choix... Dit la voix douce d'Hermione qui lui touchait le bras où son tatouage était visible - Nous allons nous battre, ensemble !

Drago la regarda intensément puis regarda sa mère ainsi que son père. Sa mère semblait paniquer de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce que son fils faisait ? Narcissa posa ses yeux sur le seigneur des ténèbres qui regardait un moment sans comprendre puis d'un coup, un sourire inquiétant se posa sur son visage de serpent.

\- Haha... Rigola Voldemort tout seul de plus en plus fort.

Il venait de comprendre. Drago commençait à paniquer. Il avait comprit. La seule chose à quoi il pensait, c'était de mettre Hermione en sécurité. Hermione se tourna vite vers Voldemort tout comme Drago et les autres.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Un sang-pur et une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Le seigneur des ténèbres explosa de plus en plus de rire.

On aurait pu croire qu'il était fou. Comme personne ne semblait comprendre, il exposa sa pensé à ses partisans en se tourna vers doucement.

\- Drago Malefoy c'est entiché d'une Sang-de-Bourbe les amis... Il est amoureux d'une vulgaire née-moldu !

Les partisans suivirent dans le rire de Voldemort à par les deux parents Malefoy. Ils regardèrent leur fils qui avait à côté de lui, Hermione qui avait sa baguette dans sa main quand elle avait entendue Voldemort commencer à rigoler.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Voldemort d'une voix froide comme à son habitude mais pourtant qui forçait à lui répondre sinon elle serait punit.

\- Je suis Hermione Granger et je suis à Serpentard ! Répondit fièrement Hermione en étant droite pour montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune honte de ce qu'elle était.

\- À Serpentard ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! S'écria le seigneur des ténèbres d'une petite voix surprise.

Un silence de mort se fit à Poudlard. Voldemort regardait le couple alors que ses partisans chuchotait des propos sur Hermione Granger et sur le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard. Lucius sortit du rang et s'avança doucement en avant pour pouvoir s'adresser à son seigneur.

\- Maître, si je peux me permettre, peut-être que vous vous trompez et que Drago n'en ait pas amoureux. C'est sûrement un malentendu... Proposa Lucius d'une voix peu sur de lui.

\- Douterais-tu de moi, Lucius ? Dit Voldemort en se tournant vers le blond.

\- Jamais maître ! Mais Drago ne pourrait jamais aimer une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe !

Drago prit la main de Hermione et les mit derrière son dos pour ne pas que la tête de serpent les vous. En entendant ce mot infâme que son père adressait à celle qu'il aimait, il sera la main de celle-ci. La jeune sorcière le regarda et le suppliait du regard de ne rien dire.

\- Vous vous trompez père ! Drago leva la tête, fière - J'aime Hermione même si elle est une née moldu !

\- Je vois... Donc tu es un traite à ton sang ? Commença Voldemort en réfléchissant - Drago, je te propose quelques choses. Je te pardonnerais si tu nous rejoins et promet que ce n'était qu'une erreur et j'oublierais tout ça. À toi de choisir Drago. Vivre ou mourir à ses côtés ?

\- Drago ! Viens ! S'écria son père après un long moment.

Son père et sa mère voulaient absolument qu'il les rejoigne sinon il mourait, c'était une certitude. De son côté, Drago avait déjà prit sa décision. Il se batterait aux côtés de Hermione pour avoir la liberté et enfin pouvoir l'aimer.

\- Je suis désolé père mais mon choix est fait !

Drago sortit d'un coup sa baguette de sa veste, la pointa sur Voldemort et lança d'un coup un sort sur lui.

\- Expelliarmus !

Mais la tête de serpent intercepta le sort et revoit directement un autre sort vers Drago. Le combat venait de reprendre. Au moment où Drago avait lancé le sort, les partisans venaient de lancer des sorts vers les autres. Personne n'allait laisser tomber malgré la mort de Harry Potter, ils allaient tous se battre.

\- Avada Kedavra !

3 années plus tard:

Le ciel était noir sans aucun nuage, la lune était pleine. C'était le meilleur moyen pour ce jeune homme détruit depuis la guerre. Il ne pouvait sortir que la nuit, de toute façon il ne voulait plus voir le jour. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il marcha les mains dans les poches de son éternel costume noir qui faisait riche. Sa mère avait plusieurs fois essayer de le faire sortir du manoir mais rien n'avait changé.

Après la guerre, Drago et Narcissa Malefoy ont échappés à Askaban grâce au témoignage de Harry. Le blond arriva dans un cimetière qui était à l'écart de la ville dans le monde moldu. Il marcha entre les tombes en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur une. Il regardait chaque nom sur ces tombes. C'était la première fois depuis 3 ans qu'il venait ici. Drago finit par trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Elle était décorer et nettoyer comme il se doit. Cette tombe était célèbre, il fallait l'avouer.

Dans le monde des sorciers, cette tombe ainsi que cette personne, sont très connus et tout le monde la respecte. Elle avait réussit à faire changer des choses que personne avant n'avait réussit. Drago se mit juste devant la tombe et put y lire « Hermione Jane Granger Malefoy ». Un pincement au cœur se fit dans la poitrine de Drago. Harry n'avait pas oublier d'omettre qu'ils avaient l'intention de se marier. Que leur amour était réel et sera toujours présent.

Cela faisait 3 ans que la guerre était finit, que Voldemort à été vaincu et 3 ans que Hermione était morte en sauvant Drago. Quand Voldemort avait lancé le sort impardonnable de la mort sur le blond, alors que le sort allait le toucher, Hermione avait poussée Drago sur le côté et avait prit le coup à sa place. Elle l'avait protégée mais quand il avait vu son corps sans vie toucher le sol, le son infernal de sa voix qui hurlait avait transpercé les murs détruits de Poudlard. Les larmes ainsi que la rage de Drago avaient explosées sans retenus.

Au même moment, Harry était tombé des bras de Hagrid et avait récupéré sa baguette puis une bataille avait eu lieu. Neville Londubat avait détruit le dernier Horcruxe qui était Nagini le serpent de celui dont on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. C'est ainsi que Harry Potter avait tué Voldemort. Mais, le seigneur des ténèbres avait beau être mort, Hermione l'était aussi. La femme qu'il aimait lui avait accordée la vie mais pourtant il le regrettait. À quoi cela servait de vivre alors qu'elle n'était plus avec lui. Voilà à quoi pensait chaque jour Drago.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, c'est de ma faute si tu es morte. Jamais je n'aurais du te dire que je t'aimais. Jamais je n'aurais du te garder prêt de moi à ce moment-là...

Des larmes commencèrent à couler. La tristesse. Voilà ce qu'il connaissait depuis 3 ans. La culpabilité le rongeait depuis tellement longtemps car si il n'avait pas attaqué Voldemort, celui-ci n'aurait pas renvoyer de sort. Drago aurait du rejoindre ses parents directement et laisser Hermione pour qu'elle puisse vivre.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du être à Serpentard. Tu aurais du être dans une autre maison ainsi jamais tu ne serais morte et jamais je ne t'aurais aimé... Tu me manque tellement...

Il s'approcha de la tombe et toucha légèrement de ses doigts, l'image de Hermione qui était gravé dedans. Son visage souriant, jamais il ne pourra le revoir.

\- Je t'aime...

Alors qu'il allait partir, une lumière accueillante et chaude apparut de la tombe de Hermione. Une silhouette se créa et forma l'apparence de Hermione qui était habillée de sa robe de sorcier avec son emblème de Serpentard. Elle lui souriait comme si elle était vivante et qu'elle n'était jamais partit. Sa peau avait la même couleur qu'autre fois. Tout. Tout était pareille.

\- Drago... Sourit Hermione en restant immobile devant lui - Continue à vivre. Vie pour moi. Vie pour nous. N'abandonne jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrais regretter d'être aller à Serpentard et de t'avoir aimée...

\- C'est moi qui aurais du mourir ! Je suis désolé...

\- Si je t'est protégée c'était pour que tu regardes au delà du monde noir dans lequel tu étais plongé. Si je suis morte pour toi, c'était pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre donc n'abandonne pas. Jamais !

\- Mais c'est tellement dur... Comment vivre dans un monde où tu n'y es pas ?!

\- Tu as appris à aimer, réapprends avec une autre femme qui sera te combler. Redeviens celui que tu étais !

\- Hermione... Sanglotait Drago.

\- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Drago et jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer.

Hermione toucha la joue de Drago de sa main et effaça les larmes qui perlaient de ses joues. Au contact de sa main, Drago sentit la même chaleur qu'autre fois. C'était la même sensation. La même odeur. Elle semblait si réelle. Drago prit la main posée sur sa joue entre sa main et appuya celle-ci de plus en plus fort sur sa joue en fermant les yeux. Il profitait de cette présence qui l'avait tellement manquée. Cette présence qu'il pleurait tout les jours.

\- Adieu Drago... Je t'aime...

Puis la chaleur commença à se dissipée. La chaleur s'envola pour laisser place à l'air frais de la nuit de l'Angleterre. Quand Drago rouvrit les yeux, Hermione avait disparut. Plus aucune trace d'elle n'était visible dans le cimetière. Drago revint à la réalité. Elle était morte pour de bon cette fois. Il regarda la tombe de nouveau et effaça ses larmes d'un mouvement de main pour ensuite sourire faiblement.

Il venait de comprendre, Hermione lui avait laissée la vie pour qu'il puisse vivre ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire à cause de son père et Voldemort.

\- Plus jamais je n'abandonnerai Hermione ! Je te le promet ! Merci pour tout. Moi non plus je ne cesserai de t'aimer ! Veilles sur moi de là-haut et sois fière de moi mon amour !

Il resta quelque seconde de plus à contempler la tombe puis partit, fière et le corps droit. Il allait recommencer à zéro et allait vivre la vie qu'il avait souhaiter avoir depuis des années. Hermione lui avait apprit des choses sur la vie, et il les appliquerait comme il se doit. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier, elle restera toujours au fond de son coeur mais il allait suivre son conseille recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Plus jamais il n'abandonnera. Tout ça c'est grâce à elle. Et son amour ne pourra jamais s'éteindre. Drago allait vivre pour celle qu'il aimait, Hermione Granger.

 **ET VOILÀ !!!! Vous avez pleurez ? Je l'espère bien ! Ah ah ah (rire sadique ! Je le fais mal ? Je suis pas crédible ? Merde alors...) !!! C'était mignon ? vous avez aimés mon Drago ? Il est parfait n'est-ce pas ? Je sais, je sais ! Moi-même je suis parfaite !!! Bisous mes petits sorciers venus de toutes les maisons !**


	5. 2eme Année

**Petits sorciers ! Information (il faut le dire en anglais, ça fait plus classe ! Non, ça fait pas classe ? Bon d'accord...) ! Bref, nous changeons d'année, nous rentrons dans la deuxième, tout au début de l'année et je pense que le chapitre en dessous vous a fait comprendre où je vous est transportés ! Bonne lecture !**

 ** _Et si la réaction de Lucius avait été différente en voyant Hermione ?_**

 ** _(2eme années)_**

La deuxième année allait commencer et nous étions, mon père et moi, dans le Chemin de traverse pour faire mes fournitures. Lucius Malefoy, mon père, m'avait envoyé tout seul chez le libraire pour aller acheter mes livres dont j'avais besoin pour cette année. Il m'avait dit d'y aller seul car il parlait avec un homme de Sang-pur que je ne connaissais pas mais je ne me mêlais pas de ses histoires sinon j'allais recevoir une correction. J'étais monté à l'étage puis cherchais mes livres quand j'entendis pleins de sorciers entrés en criant.

C'était surtout des femmes. Je m'avance jusqu'à la rembarre et me penchais dessus. Je baissais la tête puis je compris ce qui provoquait tant de joie chez ces femmes hystériques, c'était le nouvel écrivain qui vendait ces best-sellers sur sa vie. Je regardais cette scène en soupirant. C'était tellement ridicule. Pour moi, ce mec ne comptait pas. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom et je ne cherchais pas à le savoir non plus à vrai dire.

Je regardais, désespéré, les sorcières quand je vis entrer la famille Weasley. Cette famille était des traites à leurs sang comme disait mon père et j'étais d'accord avec lui. D'abord parce que je n'avais pas le choix mais aussi car je les détestais ! Par la suite, je remarquais l'entrée du balafré et de Granger. Harry Potter était le meilleur ami de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger l'était aussi. Je me souviens que j'avais proposé à Potter que nous devenions ami mais il n'avait pas voulu en choisissant plutôt Weasmoche à la place.

À ce moment, je me souvenais que j'avais été très énervé contre lui. Pour avoir refusé l'amitié d'un sang pur mais aussi pour m'avoir ignoré devant tout le monde ! C'était la même chose pour Hermione Granger mais elle, c'était parce qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et je ne pouvais pas être ami avec elle même si j'avais tellement voulu l'être. Cette fille était simple et ne cherchait pas à en faire des tonnes pour plaire.

Granger se respectait beaucoup et ne cherchait pas à attirer les regards sur elle. Elle voulait juste apprendre et avoir ses BUSES. Mais pourtant, entre nous deux, c'était très compliqués.

\- Harry Potter... Dit la voix surprise de l'écrivain

Sa voix me fit sortir de mes pensées et je baissais la tête et vis le photographe de la gazette du sorcier prendre le balafré pour le mettre aux côtés de l'écrivain pathétique. Celui-ci offrit gratuitement tout ses livres à Saint Potter et je remarque que tout le monde applaudit par l'offre généreuse que fait l'écrivain fait à Potter. Même Granger applaudissait ! Elle semblait en admiration devant ce pitoyable écrivain à deux sous qui ne servait à rien !

Elle affichait un sourire béa en le voyant. C'était à vomir ! Je grimaçait et me décidais à descendre. Tout le troupeau allait sortir quand je me mis devant Potter et le regardais avec froideur.

\- Tu dois être content Potter ! Le célèbre Harry Potter ! Il ne peut pas entrer chez un libraire sans faire la une des journaux ! Dis-je en continuant de le regarder alors qu'il ne daignait même pas bouger.

\- Fiches lui la paix... Grinça entre les dents la jeune Weaslette en s'avançant vers moi.

\- Oh regardes Potter tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ! Répondis-je en me moquant de lui alors qu'il ne continuait à juste me fixer.

Je rigolais en voyant que j'avais cloué le bec de Potter mais quelque chie vint se poser lourdement sur mon épaule pour me faire écarter un peu. Je sus directement qui était cette personne. Mon père. Lucius Malefoy. Il était toujours habiller en noir et se trimbalait avec son bâton noir où il y avait juste au bout, un serpent qui a la gueule ouverte. Cette tête de serpent était le manche de sa baguette. Mon père m'écarta pour que je lui laisse la place. Il se mit devant Saint Potter à ma place.

\- Allons Drago, sois gentil... Oh monsieur Potter. Dit mon père en tendant la main à Potter qui la prit – Lucius Malefoy... On se rencontre enfin... Vous permettez.

Mon père tira sur la main de Potter pour l'approcher de lui. Il posa le bout de sa canne sur son front. Grâce à la bouche ouverte du serpent, il écarta les cheveux de son front pour laisser apparaître sa marque en forme de éclaire qui a rendu Harry Potter si célèbre.

\- Vôtres cicatrice est légendaire... Tout comme le sorcier qui vous la infligé. Sourit mon paternel d'une façon ironique.

\- Voldemort a tué mes parents... Potter se dégagea de son emprise – Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier !

Mon regard se posa de suite sur l'arrivé de Granger qui avait les livres du sorcier qui faisait des dédicaces. Elle se mit à côté de Weaslette et me fusilla du regard avant de regarder mon père de la même façon.

\- Hum... Vous devez être très courageux pour prononcez son nom... Ou très imprudent

\- Avoir peur d'un nom, ne fait que accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même. Répondit froidement Hermione en regardant le père de Drago.

\- Et... Vous êtes ? Demanda sur le même ton Lucius Malefoy.

\- Hermione Granger !

\- Miss... Granger... Dit mon père surprit par le nom de la jeune fille.

Je me rendais compte que j'étais pris au piège. J'avais parler à mon père de la fille que j'aime, mais je lui est dis que c'était une sang-pur... Pour ne pas que mon père s'en prenne à Hermione pour être une sang-impur et à moi pour être tombé amoureux d'un sang différents de nous, j'ai mentis en disais que Hermione venait d'une famille de sang-pur.

\- Ah oui... Drago m'a beaucoup parler de vous... Vous êtes une sang-pur si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Non je n'es suis pas une...! Répondit froidement Hermione en le défiant du regard.

\- Excusez-moi...?! Cela veut dire que vos parents sont moldus...? Arqua un sourcil mon père en me regardant.

Quand il se tourna vers moi, je savais que la question était plus pour moi que pour Hermione. Je baissais la tête, les yeux de mon père me foudroyaient sur place. Il venait de comprendre. J'étais tombé amoureux d'une femme en-dehors de mon sang et de plus, pour lui, une Sang-de-Bourbe ! J'allais recevoir une belle punition, ce qui veut dire me torturer avec le sort de doloris, tout comme Hermione mais jamais je ne le laisserais la toucher.

Comme pour répondre à la question de mon paternel, Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder un couple souriant habillés comme des moldus qui parlait avec le père des Weasley.

\- Des moldus... Se répéta t-il – Mon fils est tombé amoureux d'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe... Chuchota mon père en me fixant.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Hermione, Potter et les deux Weasley ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Je savais très bien qu'ils avaient entendus mon père quand celui-ci avait chuchoté que j'étais amoureux de Hermione. J'étais dans un sens coincé, j'avais le choix de, dire la vérité et assumer que j'étais amoureux d'elle ou alors mentir en disant que jamais je ne pourrais aimer une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais comme je suis un trouillard et que jamais je n'oserais dire la vérité à mon père. Je décidais de choisir la facilité... Je suis désolé Hermione...

\- Père, vous devez vous trompez de personne. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer une vulgaire et sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je regardais Hermione droit dans les yeux quand je dis ça.

Je sais que ça lui fait mal d'entendre ces insultes mais je suis obligé. Sans t'en rendre compte, je te sauve la vie Hermione...

\- J'ai eu très peur pendant un moment ! C'est vrai ! Jamais un Malefoy ne pourrait faire une telle chose ! Ricana t-il légèrement avec un rire rauque – Bien. Partons Drago !

Mon père se retourna et partit en lançant un regard noir aux élèves de Gryffondor. Je me décidais à le suivre quand je m'arrêtais devant Saint Potter et sa tribu.

\- On se verra à l'école ! Leurs dis-je avec la même voix froide que mon paternel.

Je me tournais vers Hermione et me baissa pour être à sa hauteur puis ensuite avancer ma bouche jusqu'à son oreille pour lui chuchoter:

\- J'étais sérieux Hermione. Je t'aime mais pour ta survis, ne le dit à personne...

Je détachait de son parfum de fleur pour ensuite suivre vraiment mon père. Je t'aime Hermione. Mais jamais nous ne pourrons être ensemble. Trop de différences nous sépare. Et de plus, tu ne m'aime pas et tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Je préfère te regarder de loin plutôt que de te faire souffrir...

 **Verdicte ? Vous en pensez quoi alors de mon nouveau moment ? Il vous plait ? Je vous laisse me le dire !**


	6. 2eme Année (03-31 03:22:21)

**_Et si Drago s'était battu contre Hermione à la place de Harry ?_**

 ** _(2eme années)_**

\- Approchez ! Est-ce que tout le monde me vois... Est-ce que tout le monde m'entends...

Personne ne lui répondit donc il reprit.

\- Parfait.

Gilderoy Lockhart, qui était maintenant le professeur de bien contre les forces du mal pour cette deuxième année. Il était debout sur une longue table avec un tapis dessus pour sûrement éviter de salir la table. Tout les deuxième année de chaque maison étaient présents dans la grande salle autour de la fameuse table.

\- En raison, des sombres événements de ces dernières semaines, le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel afin de vous formez et de vous entrainer au cas où vous auriez à vous défendre comme cela m'est arrivé maintes et maintes fois, pour plus de détails je vous renvoie à mes livres.

Le professeur Lockhart enleva sa cape de son épaule et la lança dans la foule des deuxième année qui était heureuses de recevoir la cape du fantastique Gilderoy Lockhart ! Drago soupira en voyant ces pathétique Gryffondor s'extasier devant une pauvre cape qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur le chemin de traverse. Drago savait bien que ce sorcier n'en était pas un et qu'il avait tout inventer de A à Z. C'était son père qui lui avait dit et il avait raison. Le professeur remit en place son gant de combat gris sur sa main droite.

\- Je vous présente mon assistant, le professeur Rogue !

Les élèves regardèrent dans la direction que montrait Gilderoy avec sa main. Au bout de la table, ils purent voir le professeur de potion monter sur la table et avancer vers le nouveau professeur de cette année. Il était toujours habillé tout en noir avec les bras croisés et une expression inexpressif, comme à son habitude.

\- Il a très sportivement accepté de m'aider pour une petite démonstration. N'ayez crainte, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurais fini avec lui. Faites moi confiance.

Il fit un clin d'œil à la foule avec une voix séduisante à la fin de sa dernière phrase. Par la suite, il s'approcha au centre de la table et sortit sa baguette se sa poche avec son gant. Rogue l'imita en sortant aussi la sienne. Ils se saluèrent en se penchant puis firent cinq grand pas de chaque côté de la table.

\- 1..2..3

Gilderoy fit le compte à rebours mais à peine eût-il finit que Rogue attaqua.

\- Expelliarmus !

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se fit éjecté et beaucoup d'élève se demandait si il était blessé.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est blessé ?

Demanda Hermione à Ron et Harry qui étaient à côtés d'elle.

\- On s'en fiche ! Ricana Ronald.

Drago qui n'était pas loin entendit les paroles de Hermione et il la trouvait complètement ridicule de s'inquiéter pour un moins que rien. Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec Ronald Weasley, même si il l'avouera jamais. On s'en fichait se son état. Drago disait toujours qu'il n'avait pas le profil pour être un bon sorcier. Même les avec les sorts les plus faciles il n'y arrivait pas. Gilderoy se releva et s'approcha vers Rogue en ricanant comme si c'était fait exprès. Drago soupira pour contenir son énervement.

\- C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça professeur Rogue mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais aucun mal à la faire. Dit Gilderoy en se relevant et marchant vers Rogue qui le regardait se venter sans rien dire.

\- Peut-être serait-il prudent de commencer par leurs apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts, professeur ! Dit d'une voix froide Rogue.

En voyant que Rogue avait raison, Gilderoy ne su quoi répondre et se contenta juste de sourire faiblement et fière, Rogue lui répondit avec le même léger sourire qui s'effaça rapidement.

\- Excellente suggestions, professeur Rogue ! Il nous faudrait deux volontaires... Il chercha dans la foule des élèves de deuxième année – Tiens, Granger et Weasley par exemple !

Les deux élèves se regardèrent puis allaient commencer à monter sur la table quand Rogue les arrêta avec sa voix froide.

\- La baguette de Weasley fait des ravages avec les sorts les plus simples, nous enverrons Granger à l'infirmerie dans une boîte d'allumette. Puis-je proposer quelqu'un de ma propre maison... Malefoy ? Peut-être ? Proposa Rogue en haussant les épaules ainsi que sa baguette qu'il tenait habilement entres ses doigts.

Le professeur de potion se retourna et ordonna d'un geste de sa baguette à Drago de monter sur la table alors que Hermione montait déjà dessus. Hermione s'approcha du centre et croisa en chemin Gilderoy qui allait se mettre à l'opposé du professeur Rogue.

\- Bonne chance Granger. Dit le professeur à son élève.

\- Merci Monsieur

Les deux jeunes sorciers se mirent l'un en face de l'autre au centre de la longue table. Drago était un peu fière de se battre contre Hermione. Il se disait que c'était peut-être un bon moyen de montrer que lui aussi était fort et que si il arrivait à battre la Miss-je-sais-tout dePoudlard, cela prouverait que lui aussi est fort. Mais il était aussi inquiet pour elle car il devait quand même se battre pour une fille et comme Drago ferait tout pour gagner, il ne manquerait pas d'utiliser des sorts puissants contre elle. Les deux sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes de leurs robes de sorciers et se mirent en place. Ils se fusillaient du regards comme pour se dire l'un à l'autre que aucun n'abandonnera et qu'ils n'avaient pas peur.

\- Levez vos baguettes ! Ordonna Gilderoy.

Ils levèrent leurs baguettes devant leur visage en continuant de se fixer.

\- On a peur Granger ? Siffla Drago entre ses dents.

\- Tu aimerais bien !

Ils baissèrent leurs baguettes l'un après l'autre. Leurs yeux reflétaient la haine que portait l'un à l'autre. Drago pour son sang et Hermione pour ses moqueries sur son sang. Ils se mirent à dos et firent 5 pas puis se retournèrent prêt à attaquer avec leurs baguettes en mains.

\- Attention, à 3, jetez un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire, seulement pour le désarmer ! Précisa Gilderoy avec sa baguette – Nous ne voulons pas d'accident ! 1...2...

\- Everte Statum ! Prononça Drago avant que le professeur finisse de compter.

Un jet sortit de sa baguette, ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione de prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, le sortilège la percuta de plein fouet la propulsant à quelque mètre plus loin sur la table. Drago se sentait mal d'avoir utilisé ce sort contre Hermione, il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire du mal mais il devait le faire sinon les Serpentard et le professeur Rogue douterait de quelque chose et dirait qu'il a peur de se battre contre une fille, surtout contre Hermione Granger. Drago afficha un sourire gagnant devant Hermione qui avait du mal à se relever. Après s'être relevée, son regard changea automatiquement. Une haine encore plus profonde venait de naitre en elle. Elle n'allait pas perdre devant Lui qui était son pire ennemi ! En voyant le regard noir de Hermione, le sourire de Drago s'effaça. La jeune sorcière reprit sa baguette.

\- Rictuscempra ! Cria Hermione.

Cette fois, se fut au tour de Drago de se faire expulser à l'autre bout de la table. Des rires moqueurs se firent entendre quand Drago atterri ridiculement aux pieds du professeur de potion. Ce dernier, énervé de voir son élève se faire battre par une fille qui vient de la maison Gryffondor, prit le blond par le col de sa robe, le força à se mettre debout et le poussa pour qu'il se remette en position d'attaque devant la Gryffondor qui souriait.

\- J'ai dis désarmer, c'est tout ! Rappela Gilderoy alors que ses élèves ne l'écoutèrent pas bien trop prit dans leur vengeance respective l'un envers l'autre.

Maintenant, Drago ne ressentit plus aucune pitié pour cette fille. Il avait beau l'apprécier un minimum, il n'allait pas la laisser le ridiculiser ainsi devant tout le monde.

\- Serpentasortia ! Dit Drago

En prononçant son sortilège, un serpent jaillie de sa baguette pour se mettre devant Hermione. Le serpent serpentait sur la table en sortant sa langue visqueuse et ses crocs sûrement pleins de poisons. Hermione baissa sa baguette en voyant ce serpent qui cherchait une proie où il pourrait enfoncer son venin, et s'avança vers lui.

Drago se tourna vers son professeur de potion avec un sourire fière en espérant que celui-ci le félicite de son sortilège mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand Rogue le poussa avec son épaule pour se diriger vers le serpent et Hermione qui fixait se dernier sans rien dire. Aucune peur ne traversait ses yeux alors que plusieurs filles se seraient mit à crier devant cette bête visqueuse, se disait Drago en regardant le calme de la sorcière.

\- Ne bougez pas Granger, je vais vous en débarrasser ! Dit Rogue.

\- Je m'en occupe, professeur Rogue ! Arrêta Gilderoy en s'avançant à son tour vers le serpent qui continuait de faire peur aux élèves qui s'étaient reculés de la table.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le serpent. Une explosion retentit. Mais au lieu de disparaître, le reptile fut projeté dans les airs et retomba un peu plus loin avec un grand bruit. Fou de rage, sifflant comme un furieux, le serpent se tortilla en direction de Justin Finch-Fletchley et Harry qui se trouvait à côté de ce dernier. Le serpent se dressa à nouveau en découvrant ses crochets, prêt à mordre. Comme ensorcelés, Hermione et Harry s'approchèrent doucement du serpent.

\- Laisses les tranquille ! S'écria Hermione comme hypnotisée.

\- Il ne t'a rien fait ! Prononça Harry dans le même état que Hermione

Rogue s'avança, agita sa baguette et le serpent disparut dans une bouffée de fumée noire. Drago, comme tout les autres, observait Hermione et Harry d'une étrange manière. Cette fille venait de parler Fourchelang ainsi que Saint Potter ! Se disait Drago, surprit. Comment était-ce possible, ils étaient tout deux des sang-impur mais surtout des Gryffondor et seul ceux qui viennent de la maison Serpentard peuvent avoir le don de parler aux serpents.

La surprise de Drago était grande, tout comme les autres. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa bouche à légèrement entre-ouverte. Il continuait de regarder Hermione en s'avançant légèrement vers elle sans que personne ne le voye. Drago voulait être plus prêt d'elle pour pouvoir voir son comportement. Elle semblait aussi troublée que son meilleur ami.

\- À quoi vous jouez ! Cris Justin en regardant les deux Gryffondor.

Les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs, regardèrent les deux Gryffondor. Harry semblait être sortit de sa transe alors que Hermione semblait encore figée. Elle regardait, les yeux dans le vide, l'endroit où était le serpent un peu plus tôt avant qu'il ne se fasse détruire par le professeur de potion. Ses yeux reflétaient aucune expression, ses yeux semblaient vides et sans sentiment. Voyant que Hermione ne voulait pas reprendre ses esprits, Rogue s'approcha.

\- Miss Granger ?

Alors que le professeur de potion se glissa à ses côtés pour déposer légèrement sa main sur son épaule, Hermione s'effondra soudainement sur le sol. Sans hésitation et par instinct, Drago, qui était juste derrière elle, la rattrapa de justesse. Le blond regarda Hermione et remarqua qu'elle s'était évanouie et que sa respiration était saccadée. Par réflexe, Drago approcha sa main à son front et remarquait qu'elle était brûlante. Sans rien dire, il confia Hermione à Rogue qui s'était précipité sur elle pour pouvoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Le professeur descendit calmement les marches à la suite du professeur Gilderoy qui était complètement paniqué et de Saint Potter ainsi que Weasmoche. Drago les regarda s'en aller calmement. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec le serpent pour que Hermione s'évanouisse d'un coup alors que Rogue l'avait juste effleuré mais surtout, pourquoi seulement Granger et pas Potter ? Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune Malefoy.

Intérieurement, le blond s'inquiétait un peu pour elle, son état et son comportement étaient anormale, il devait s'être passé quelques choses. Jamais, bien sûr, Drago avouerais quoique ce soit sur son inquiétude envers cette fille, il était bien trop fière pour ça et ça pou ait se comprendre puisqu'il était censé la détester à cause de son sang. Il avait beau la détester, quelque chose en elle l'intriguait et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas la détester comme il se devait de le faire. Il y avait un étrange sentiment qui grandissait étrangement en lui.


	7. 2eme Année (03-31 03:32:40)

**_Et si Drago avait été voir Hermione quand elle était pétrifiée ?_**

 ** _(2eme années)_**

Stupide ! Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire. Cette fille était complètement stupide ! Je l'avais dis que cette fille était complètement folle. Depuis un certain temps, le monstre qui était enfermé dans la célèbre chambre des sorciers créé par Salazar Serpentard, rodait dans les couloirs de l'école et pétrifiait chaque personne que ce monstre croisait.

Normalement, ce monstre à pour principe de tuer pour anéantir les Sang-de-Bourbe, une race inférieure à la mienne mais pourtant il n'y a rien eu de telle et là, je viens d'apprendre que Hermione Granger, ma pire ennemie, la Sang-de-Bourbe venait de croiser la route du monstre et se retrouvait simplement pétrifiée ! Rien de plus ! Depuis des jours, j'attends qu'on m'annonce sa mort ! Mais rien de tel ne c'est encore produit.

Par Salazar ! Son monstre ne fait vraiment pas bien son boulot ! Voilà pourquoi je dis que cette fille est stupide ; parce qu'elle n'est pas morte ! On m'a dit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie et que son corps pétrifié faisait peur. Moi je pense que c'est juste sa tête qui fait peur. C'est vrai ! Vous avez vus ses cheveux et ses dents de castor ?! Logique qu'elle fasse peur ! Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé. Je n'avais rien dis à Blaise et les deux gorilles qui m'accompagnent pour pouvoir me retrouver seul avec Granger.

Je voulais voir dans quelle état la créature l'avait mit. J'espérais profondément que cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe a souffert lorsqu'il l'a pétrifié. Quand je finis par arriver devant les portes de l'infirmerie qui était ouverte, je regardais de droite à gauche pour ne pas que quelqu'un me voye entrer. Dans l'infirmerie, personne s'y trouvait, à par les personnes pétrifiées allongées sur les lits. J'entre discrètement dans la pièce pour ne pas que Madame Pomfresh m'attrape sinon je ne pourrais pas faire ce dont j'avais envie en voyant Granger. Je voulais me moquer d'elle et avec la présence de l'infirmière près de moi, m'aurait interdit de le faire.

Je glisse entre les lits pour essayer de voir où était cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Je finis par la trouver dans le fond de l'infirmerie. Elle était toujours pétrifiée mais bizarrement, la voir comme ça ne me fit pas le même effet que je l'aurais cru. Je ressentais autre chose que de la moquerie mais quoi... Je ne savais pas... De la pitié ? Non, jamais je n'aurais de la pitié pour elle. Non, c'était autre chose. De l'inquiétude ? C'était peut-être ça mais pourquoi aurais-je de l'inquiétude envers cette créature qui n'est pas de mon sang ?

C'est ma pire ennemie, alors pourquoi je m'inquiète pour elle, elle en vaux même pas la peine. Mais la voir immobile, les yeux fermés avec peur, sa peau blanche, presque cadavérique qui n'a plus sa teinte douce qu'elle a d'habitude et sa bouche aussi sec qu'un mort. Les professeurs avaient réussis à remettre normalement ses membres mais elle ressemblait quand même à un cadavre qui pourrissait sur ce lit. C'était peut-être ça qui m'inquiète, qu'elle meurt.

Elle est mon ennemie, sur celle que je m'acharne car je n'est pas d'autre choix et si elle mourait ou même qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à la dépétrifier, je n'aurais plus personne avec qui je pourrais m'amuser à voir souffrir. Cette fille était quelqu'un. Je m'amuse avec elle parce que c'est la seule qui réplique à mes attaques et qui n'a pas peur de me faire face alors que toutes les filles sont à mes pieds parce que je suis un Sang-pur. Alors que Granger, elle, ne prend pas en compte ce détail et me tient tête quand je l'attaque elle et ses amis.

Je m'approche du lit et m'assois sur le tabouret en bois près de son lit que Potter et Weasmoche doivent utiliser quand ils viennent la voir. Je pensais m'amuser de la voir ainsi en venant ici, mais mon envie de me moquer d'elle est partit aussi tôt que je l'ai vu dans cette état. Bizarrement, à ce moment, je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'elle soit dépétrifiée. Je voulais la voir sourire bêtement avec son sourire de castor.

Je voulais la voir me parler comme elle le fait quand je l'embête à cause de son sang. Je voulais la cour marcher dans les couloirs avec sa robe de sorcier et ses nombreux livres à la main. Je voulais la voir aller dans la bibliothèque pour la voir glisser entre les rayons pour chercher un livre qu'elle n'a pas encore lu. Je voulais qu'elle continue de me tenir tête. Je voulais simplement qu'elle soit vivante. C'est étrange de ma part de me dire que je ne voulais pas la voir mourir.

Je souhaitais même, au plus profond de moi, qu'à cette instant elle ouvre les yeux pour me regarder. J'approche ma main de la sienne sans m'en rendre compte et la prend dans la mienne. Sa main était froide, voir glacée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris sa main mais ce contact avec sa peau était comme un désire que je désire assouvir depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. C'était la première fois que ma peau rentrait en contact avec la sienne et pourtant, même si elle est dans cette état, sa peau était douce.

\- Hermione...

Dire son prénom sans insulte, sans penser au sang. L'appeler simplement. Voilà autre chose que je voulais faire depuis que je l'a connais. Secrètement, je désire dire son prénom en face d'elle mais notre haine l'un envers l'autre nous empêche certaine chose, et cette chose n'est pas permise. Jamais on ne pourra s'appeler par nos prénoms. C'est quelque chose qui nous est, en quelque sorte, interdit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me comporte comme ça, à ce moment-là mais je sais une chose ; qu'elle est différente des autres et c'est pour ça que je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle disparaisse.

Sa présence à elle seule peut me prouver que je peut être autre chose qu'un Sang-pur. Un Malefoy. Le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Cette fille est unique. Hermione Granger était unique à mes yeux et je pense que jamais elle ne pourrait en être autrement pour moi.


	8. 2eme Année (03-31 03:39:47)

**_Et si Hermione avait découvert Drago pleurer après le match de Quidditch ?_**

 ** _(2eme années)_**

Les Gryffondor avaient gagnés et ils comptaient bien fêter ça mais Hermione n'aimait pas toutes ces célébrations qui ne valaient même pas la peine. Ils avaient gagnés le match et alors ? À quoi ça servait de faire une fête alors que celui qui avait fait gagner le match était à l'infirmerie car il n'avait plus d'os dans le bras qui était cassé - au début. Hermione se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie au milieu de la nuit, souhaitant voir son ami avant qu'elle n'aille dormir. Comme presque tout les soirs, Hermione aimait bien se balader un peu dans le château, seule. Elle décida de passer par les toilettes des filles où se trouvait Mimi Geignarde qui les hantait depuis sa mort. Alors qu'elle marchait droit devant elle dans les couloirs silencieux de Poudlard, des sanglots vinrent s'étendre jusqu'à ses oreilles. Intriguée, la sorcière se dirigea vers les toilettes et fut plus que surprise de découvrir une tête blonde assit sur le sol dans le fond des toilettes abandonnées, les jambes recroquevillé cachées par sa robe de sorcier noir et vert, sa tête plongée dedans ainsi que les bras encerclant ses jambes. Sa baguette se trouvait sur le sol à ses côtés.

Drago Malefoy.

Les pas d'Hermione étaient tellement discrets que Drago ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de la présence non désirable de la jeune sorcière. Elle savait que lorsque le jeune Malefoy relèverait sa tête, il allait l'insulter comme à son habitude et lui hurler de dégager. Mais Hermione était bien trop curieuse pour rebrousser chemin et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais vu le serpent pleurer.

\- Malefoy ? Se lança Hermione en l'appelant.

La voix de la jeune sorcière fit un rebond dans l'esprit du Serpentard qui releva aussitôt son visage vers Hermione qui était à présent juste devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ?! Hurla la blond fasse à la concernée qui savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait.

\- Je pourrai te poser la même question Malefoy. De plus, je crois bien me souvenir que ces toilettes sont réservées aux filles.

Le concerné se leva pour enfin sauter sur ses pieds en se posant d'un air furieux juste devant la sorcière qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec son air de Miss-je-sais-tout collé au nez qu'elle adorait utiliser devant lui.

\- Et que je sache, ces toilettes sont aussi abandonnées, Granger.

La ponctuation haineuse du blond platine sur son nom de famille fit grincer les dents d'Hermione qui se retenait déjà de ne pas le frapper pour son insolence débordante. Les poings serrés, les lèvres pincées et les muscles bandés. Hermione se retenait dans toute manière de ne pas sauter sur cet insolent et capricieux enfant pour son caractère intenable et insupportable. Ce gosse si fière de son sang-pur qui ne représentait rien pour Hermione. Pour celle-ci, son sang était le même que le sien. La même couleur, la même contenance ainsi que la même substance. Ils étaient pareils et c'était triste que ce garçon blond, qui a été bourré le crâne de toutes ces conneries, ne voient pas leur ressemblance pourtant si frappante.

\- Que tu es agaçant Malefoy... Souffla Hermione en croisant les bras tout en le fixant de son regard plein de défi.

\- Que tu es chiante Granger... Siffla avec haine Drago entre ses dents.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui pleurait dans les toilettes des filles complètement abandonnées alors qu'il se prêtant au sommet des autres parce qu'il est un sang-pur !

Le regard d'Hermione inspecta chaque parcelle de la réaction de Malefoy mais il restait de marbre même si au final, un rictus assez inquiétant se forma sur le coin de sa lèvre.

\- Je suis au dessus des autres ! Je suis un Malefoy et un Malefoy ne pleure jamais donc je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais je ne pleurais pas. Pleurer c'est pour les Sang-de-Bourbe faible comme toi Granger !

\- Tu peux faire le grand Malefoy mais je sais ce que j'ai vu et entendu. Tu as pleuré et je ne sais pour quelle raison mais je pense ne pas vouloir la connaitre. Tu peux m'insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe, de Miss-je-sais-tout et tu peux aussi me dire que tu es un Malefoy avec un sang pur et des rangs bien au dessus de moi mais une chose est sûr, tu es une personne normale, tu n'as pas à cacher les sentiments que tu exprimes.

Normale ? Comme Drago pouvait être une personne normale lorsque l'on sait qu'il nageait dans l'ombre de son père. Celui-ci l'avait toujours élevé dans un enseignement dur où les sorts doloris volaient à chaque faux pas de la part de Drago. Aucun signe d'amour pour son fils n'avait franchi le corps de son père. Vivre et naître Sang-pur pouvait être comme une malédiction. Aucun enfant ne pouvait vivre dans cette atmosphère remplie de ténèbres. Alors non, il n'était une personne normale. Sa tête baissa sur sa blessure faite sur sa jambe en dessous son pantalon qu'il s'était infligé lors du match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondor.

\- Comment une personne comme toi pourrais comprendre quoique ce soit Granger ? Tu dis normal mais sais-tu seulement ce qu'il y a derrière mon sang pur ? Vivre dans le luxe et l'aristocratie des sorciers ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu. J'ai juste voulu être comme les autres. Tu ne sais absolument rien donc ne fais pas comme si j'étais une personne normale !

La tête de Drago s'était relevée à une vitesse folle qu'une douleur l'avait peut durant quelques secondes. Il la regardait avec haine et froideur. Il l'avait toujours détesté, cette fille qui se voulait parfaite dans touts les domaines et ne ratait pas un seul moment pour faire connaître son savoir. Elle était tout ce qu'il détestait, tout ce qu'on lui avait apprit à détester donc comment pouvait-il imaginer un seul moment ressentir un seul grain de sympathie à son égard. Il la haïssait ! Sa baguette maintenant en main. Prêt à lancer un sort sur la jeune sorcière. Il la positionna devant son corps avec une aura menaçante.

\- Ne m'approche plus jamais ! Une personne comme toi n'est désirée nul part Sang-de-Bourbe !

Il rabaissa sa baguette, tourna les talons d'un air sophistiqué et fière et sortit des toilettes miteuses la tête haute. Hermione était mélangée entre la tristesse et la colère que lui avait infligées ce serpent venimeux qui ravageait toujours tout à son passage. Il était visqueux et sournois mais Hermione cherchait toujours à voir quelques choses en lui qui pourrait le rendre un temps soit peu aimable dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor. Les paroles de Drago retentissait comme un écho dans sa tête.

"J'ai juste voulu être comme les autres".

\- Il voulait simplement être un sorcier normal ? Chuchota Hermione comme si elle répétait les échos dans sa tête à haute voix qui pourrait lui être comme affirmation.

Hermione commençait à prendre peine envers ce blond qui était né sans rien demander en retour. Vivre Sang-pur devait être plus compliqué que le pense les nés-moldus et les Sang-mêlés...


End file.
